An Another Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie/Transcript
Main * (Shows Disney logo) * (Shows Paramount Animation Logo) * (Shows Nickelodeon Movies Logo) * (Disney Presents) (A Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies Production) (In Assocation With Little Airplane Productions) * Child: An Another Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie. Art by Carl Larson. And Featuring... * (Mass by Leonard Bernstien plays on toy piano) * Child: Music by Leonard Bernstien. * (Camera zooms in the classroom) * Woman: It's Time To Go! * Boy: Bye Linny. * Girl: Bye Ming Ming. * Child: Bye Tuck. * (shuts the door) * Linny: Hey, Wonder Pets!, Guess what today is? * Tuck and Ming Ming: It's Christmas Eve! * Linny: That's right!, And we're going to Ming Ming's playhouse to have a Christmas sleepover! * Tuck: All right! * Ollie: Hi, Wonder Pets!, Merry Christmas! * The Wonder Pets: Hello, Ollie! * Ollie: Are you having a sleepover at Ming Ming's playhouse? Because I'm invited! * Ming Ming: Yes we are! * Ollie: Great! * Mailman Snail: Merry Christmas! * Tuck: Hey there, Mailman Snail! We're having a sleepover at Ming Ming's playhouse! * Mailman Snail: Cool!, Can I come? * Ollie: Sure! * Mailman Snail: Yes! * Characters: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! * Linny: Guys!, You're here!, Are you excited for our sleepover at Ming Ming's playhouse? * Characters: Yes! * Ming Ming: Yipee!, But how are we gonna get there? * Linny: How about we go on the flyboat? * Tuck: Great idea, Linny! * Linny: (Laughs) We got a mission!, We're going to Ming Ming's playhouse to have a Christmas sleepover and have lots of fun!, Let the mission begin! (Singing) Linny! * Tuck: (Singing) Tuck! * Ming Ming: (Singing) And Ming Ming too! * The Wonder Pets: (Singing) We're Wonder Pets and we'll help you! * Linny: (Singing) What's gonna work? * Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie, Mailman Snail and Characters: (Singing) Teamwork! * Linny: (Singing) What's gonna work? * Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie, Mailman Snail and Characters: (Singing) Teamwork! * All: Ohhhhh! * Linny: Come on! * (Everyone hops on the flyboat) * Linny: Welcome aboard!, Buckle your seat belts! * (Everyone buckling seat belts) * Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie, Mailman Snail and Characters: Seatbelts buckled! * Linny: Prepare for blastoff! We're Going To Need A Lot Of Power To Blastoff, So put your arms in front of you and pat with us. Pat, Pat, Pat, Pat, Pat, Pat! * (Flyboat starting) * Linny: Tuck is patting! Ming Ming is patting! Ollie is patting! Everyone else is patting! But we need more power! Keep patting with us! Pat, Pat, Pat, Pat! Faster! Pat, Pat, Pat, Pat! Now raise your arms as high as you can and say "Blastoff!" * The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Mailman Snail and Characters: Blastoff! * Ming Ming: Hold on tight, cause here we go! * All: Whoahhhhh! * (The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Mailman Snail and Characters Riding On The Flyboat) * Linny: Wow! Look at the snowflakes! * (Snowflake lands on Ming Ming) * Ming Ming: (Giggles) That tickles! * Tuck: Look! I see candy canes! * Linny: Then we must be in the Candy Forest! * (Everyone gets off flyboat) * Ollie: Wow! Look at all the candy canes! (Licks candy cane) Mmm! They taste so sweet! * Ming Ming: (Licks candy cane) Mmm! And they're very tasty! * Linny: Come on, everyone!, Let's eat! * (The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Mailman Snail, and Characters Eats Candy Canes) * Tuck: That was delcious! * Mailman Snail: Let's go explore the rest of the forest! * Ming Ming: Okay! * (The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Mailman Snail, and Characters Explore In The Forest) * (Mass by Leonard Bernstien plays) * Tuck: Wow! Look at all the forest animals! * Linny: It seems like they're dancing for us! * (Amimals dancing to music) * Linny: Hooray! * Tuck: Bravo! * Ming Ming: Encore! Encore! * Ollie, Mailman Snail and Characters: (Cheering) * Linny: Yay! Category:An Another Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas